


Pure luck or destiny

by Korkeiyo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Boys In Love, Gay Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Trans Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo
Summary: Nagito komaeda is a student who works in the local coffee shop to get some extra money along with his friends Kazuichi soda and ibuki mioda. Sure, there are many costumers but one particular boy just won't leave his mind.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. The first convo

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I' m writing one of the most popular and biggest cliché AU's. I apologise if the end seems rushed. My laptop deleted it completely and I had to rewrite it.

It was 10 AM on wednesday. Every student would be asleep at this time since it were summer holidays. Except for a group of friends who worked at a coffee shop in their free time to earn some extra money. They all had their own reasosn; kazuichi soda, he wanted to save money so he could move out of his home as soon as he graduated. His parents didn't pay any kind of attention to their son and treated him like some sort of butler.

Ibuki mioda, she loved music and had a very unique taste in clothes. Of course this wasn't very cheap so she decided to get a part time job to make her own money.

Mahiru koizumi, a girl who loved taking pictures and calming things. She adored the smell of coffee and saw this as a great oppertunity to spend her free time. Besides, earning money to upgrade her camera was always a sweet idea.

And last but not least, Nagito komaeda. His parents were anything but poor. Very wealthy to be more exact. Yet he didn't want to be one of these spoiled rich kids. Everytime nagitos parents offered him money he declined, saying he wants to earn money by himself, which made his parents pretty proud. 

And so they all already did their job in the café. Ibuki and kaz were responsible for making the coffee and baking the snacks on the menu. Nagito and mahiru took the orders, served the costumers and monitor the cash register. 

Sure, this sounded like a lot of work but they were a good team, so it all went pretty smooth. At this time there weren't many costumers in the shop anyway. Mostly Adults who went to work and wanted to grab a coffee or snacks before. Yet there were two particular students who visited the shop quiet often. These two weren't really strangers. Actually they even attended the same school as the other teens.

Their names were chiaki nanami and hajime hinata. Everytime nagito saw them enter the shop he knew his day would brighten up. Nagito had to admit he miiiiiight has feelings for one of them, which was another reason he loved working here. 

Suddenly he got ripped out of his thougts. 

"hey! earth to Nagito! You are responsible to serve the costumers!" Kaz tapped on his shoulder while holding a cup of coffe and a croissant. "Ah, I apologise! My bad" The white haired boy laughed, taking the order from his friends hand. "which table to be exact?" "The one on the window." Kaz pointed to the table next to hajime and chiaki. "Thank you" He quietly mumbled. 

Once nagito placed the order on the table he could hear how chiaki and hajime laughed. Sure, he knew he had no chance with hajime but still, the fact he had a girlfriend kinda pulled him down. But as long as they were happy it was no big deal. 

Nagito hummed a bit to himself when mahiru turned around and started to whisper something. "say nagito, do you may have a little cruuuush?" He blushed. "why would you think that?" "bro, your face is red as a tomato as soon as these two enter the shop." Mahiru giggled, was nagito really that easy to read? 

"soooooooo, who is it? The cute pink haired girl with freckles or the handsome breunette that barely talks?" Nagito stayed quiet and stared at the floor. "T-the guy" he stuttered out in emberassment. 

"That is so very cute! Have you made some smalltalk yet?" "No, I don't want to bother him. Besides, it lookes like he and the girl are dating anyways so it'd be useless." "awww, how did you know they are dating?" "Isn't it obvious? Hajime and chiaki are together almost every day. They're most likely a couple!" Nagito sighed, he didn't really have an relationship before.

"Hey nagito, it looks like it's pretty empty right now. You and mahiru probably cane take a lil break, Ibuki and I only need to bake a few more things. Just make sure that as soon as a costumer comes you are ready, okay?" Kaz called out from the room behind them. It was really empty, only hajime, chiaki and 2 adults were in there. 

mahiru took out her phone to chat with her friends and play some games. Nagito placed himself on a chair next to the counter and pulled out a small sketchbook and penclis. He didn't have any idea what to draw right now so he just started sketching the shop he was in. This went on for ten minutes until someone stood at the counter. 

Nagito got up to take the order, blushing when he noticed it was hajime. "H-hello, I would like to order uh.. a latte and two cupcakes." He sounded kinda... insecure about his voice. Was this why he rarely talked. "Sure! Ibuki! two cupcakes please!" The white haired boy called while mahiru handed him a cup with hot latte. 

While they waited for the cupcakes hajime noticed the open sketchbook on the counter. "wow... did you sketch this?" "huh, yes I did.. I know it's not that good, but I just started." "are you serious?" This is impressive! You are talented." Nagito blushed at the sudden compliment, noticing how hajimes voice became more confident." 

"here are the two cupcakes!" Ibuki cheered as she handed nagito the sweets. He put them and the cup on a plate, making it look all sweet. "Here's your order! Enjoy!" Nagito smiled. The breunette hesitated before he asked something really suprising. "hey, you attend hopes peak too, right? I think we have some classes together. You are w-would you like to sit with me and chiaki until a costumer comes?" His voice broke a bit again. How in the world could nagito deny such an offer? "hey, your name is hinata, right?" "yea! I am hajime hinata! And if I am not wrong you are... komaeda?" "y-yes. I am nagito komaeda.."

"O-of course!" Nagito smiled. Today really seems to be his lucky day. They walked over to the table together and sat down.

"Hey chiaki, I hope you don't mind that I brought komaeda along! Me and him talked a bit and I asked if he'd like to sit with us.." Chiaki slowly looked up from her laptop. she covered witch many stickers. From cute animals to game controllers. "Huh, oh! Don't worry, It's alright! He also goes to hopes peak, doesn't he?" "actually all of the teens who work here do..." Nagito quietly explained. He felt like the third wheel.

"I guessed that! Mahiru is a close friend of mine!" Chiaki smiled as she bit into a cupcake. "Do you mind if I show chiaki your sketch?" Hajime asked friendly and nagito just nodded. "look at how well nagito can draw! It's impressive, isn't It?" chiaki looked amazed. "wow! komaeda you really are good at this! I love the way you drew the perspective!" Nagito blushed with every compliment they made.

As time passed hajime has finished his latte and flipped through the pages of the sketchbook. "Excuse me, it seems that you've finished your drink. Would you mind if I took the cup?" Mahiru suddenly asked. Nagito flinched a bit since he didn't noticed that she walked to their table. "interesting.. Nagito usually doesn't show anyone his drawings. Not even us. You must be someone reaaally special." Mahiru laughed, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Chiaki just giggled a bit. Nagito and hajime both blushed, sitting there silently until nagito broke the silence. "So uh,,, How did you discover the café?" "Ah, Mahiru recommended it to me one day. I really liked it here so I decided to bring hajime along somewhen." Chiaki answered. "Oh, like on a date?" nagito spoke without thinking, regretting it immideatly. The both of them just laughed. Were they going to make fun of him?!

" haha me and chiaki aren't dating. We are just best friends. Did you thought we were a couple?" Hajime just laughed. He wasn't going to make a mean comment? "well.. yea.. You and chiaki always hang out together so I just thought... yea." "the reason I always hang out with her is because I am really bad at socialising and have a hard time making friends..." Hajime explained to him. So.. the weren't a couple? Does that mean nagito might have a ch- stop. Just because him and chiaki aren't dating doesn't mean he'd be interested in someone like him.."

Chiaki looked at her watch, making a suprised noise. "Huh, Hajime! It's 12:30! Our bus leaves in a few minutes!" she called out, packing away her laptop. Hajime grabbed a pen and scribbled something into nagitos sketchbook. He opened his backpack and payed, leaving a tip. "Thank you fro the kind service! See ya!" They shouted before leaving.

Nagito looked at his sketchbook, blushing as he noticed the thing that hajime wrote was his number. "let's talk again" was written next to it. "awwww, how cute" mahiru giggled as she peeked over his shoulder. "hey. It looks like today won't come anymore people. I'll take your shift and you go home to process what happened just now." She smiled.

"T-thank you." was all he could say before leaving the café.


	2. the meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito finally found the courage to text hajime, which turned out ot be the best choice he made

Nagito rolled and shifted in his bed for hours, arguing with himself if he shoud text hajime or not. After he calmed himself down and cleared his mind he picked up his phone, took a deep breath and texted the number hajime left in his book.

"Hello hinata. I assume this is the right number?"

"Hey komaeda! You finally texted!"

"Ah, I'm sorry. It took me some time to find the courage to text. I'm not really good at it."

"It's alright, I understand you very well! There is something I wanted to ask you."

nagito burried his face in his pillow when he read the messages. Right now, he couldn't be happier. He never expected to get closer to hajime. Especially like this.

" sure, what is it?" 

"I really enjoyed our little conversation today and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to meet up together. It's completly fine if you don't want to or are busy!"

Nagito didn't know what to answer. He really wanted to meet hajime again. He really did. But what if his hope gets too high? What if one day he'll text him that he can't hang out because he got a girlfriend? On the other hand, having hajime as a friend is still better than turning him down, making both of them upset.

"sure. I have a day off tomorrow. If you don't mind you can come over to my place. Are you free?"

"I am! Just tell me where I have to go, okay?"

"Sure, it's *********** **** ** "

"Alright, noted! I'm going to sleep now and you should too! See you tomorrow ko!"

"see you tomorrow hinata-kun"

Both boys went to sleep full of exciment and happiness. This might be the best thing to happen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------The next morning-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nagito got up really early in the morning, took a shower, ate breakfast and cleaned his room. He couldn't wait for hajime to arrive! What would they do? Nagito has many video games, movies and more. Like mentioned earlier, he came from a wealthy household. Hopefully hajime wouldn't assume that he is arrogant or spoiled.

Once everything was done and he was dressed the doorbell rang. Nagito ran to the door like a dog who just got called for dinner. He smiled as he opened the door. It took just one look at nagito for hajime to become redder than a tomato. He had his hair tied back into a ponytail and his face was almost shined like the sun.

"soooo.. do you wanna come in or..?" "ah, sorry! I spaced out a bit!" "don't worry hinata, it's alright. Happens to me too!" Nagito led hajime into his room, sitting down on his couch.

"wow ko! Your room looks amazing!" Hajime looked around with an impressed expression. "Thank you! My parents are quiet rich people. But please don't think of me as an arrogant person! I promise I am not!" Nagito panicked a bit but hajime just laughed. "Komaeda, I know you aren't. An arrogant person wouldn't be so nice. I would never think bad of you!"

"G-good.. soooo.. what do you want to do hinata?" nagito asked while hajime sat down next to him. "uhm, I know you really like drawing and uh.. I really like writing stories.. I like writing while having some company... do you wanna draw a bit while chatting?" "Sure! I am impressed that writing is a hobby of cours! T-That wasn't supposed to mean that I didn't expect anything of you!" Nagito stuttered out, hiding his face slightly. "Don't worry! It's alright ko!"

Hajime opened his backpack to take out his notebook and pens. At this point nagito noticed two little pins on the front. They were.. pride pins?! Hajime was bi and trans! Does that mean... Nagito really has a small chance??

"Hey! Ko! Are you alright? You suddenly spaced out!" Hajime looked a little concerned while tapping on nagitos shoulder. "Huh, oh. I am! Don't worry!" He called out. "If I may ask, what is your current story about?" Hajime blushed and hesitated a bit before speaking. "Uh, two guys meet out of pure luck and grow closer.. uh.. It's romance.. I'm not that far yet.."

Nagito just smiled at hajimes red face, deciding to shoot his shot. "hm, this sounds familiar, doesn't it?" "y-yea, it d-does." "Hey, hinata. I am sorry if this is way too straight forward but I really like you. A lot. Ever since you started to come daily to the shop I was slightly interested in you. I-i don't want to sound creepy! I just want to make it clear. I like you." Hajime sat there, quiet, still. He didn't move.

"H-hinata? I-I'm sorry! I didn't want to creep you out!" Nagito tried to explain until hajime finally spoke. "I-it's okay.. I feel this way too.. if I wasn't too obvious haha. But I am suprised. You are so stunning! Why out of all people would you choose someone as averge as me?" "I could ask you the same thing hina- hajime. I am boring, I don't stand out and many people think I'm weird!"

"what? You are so interesting, so good looking, so kind! I always wanted to talk to you, grow closer to you! You are amazing nagito!!" He blushed at the praise. "Do you really think this way?" "Of course I do!! Have you even looked in the mirror? God are you beatiful!"

"But so are you hajime! You are so caring and nice! I didn't think you noticed me at school. I even thought you tried to avoid me! I think of you as nothing but gorgeous! From the inside And outside!" The two boys confessed their feelings more and more to each other until the final question came up.

"S-so, Do you want to be my..... boyfriend?" Hajime closed his eyes and held out his hand. Nagito smiled softly, taking his hand. "Of course hajime. I love you." "I love you too hajime"

Nagito slowy pulled hajime onto his lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you really think our meeting was pure luck or desteny?" Nagito asked him quietly. "desteny..." Hajime mumbled, leaning against his boyfriend. Nagito began to pet his hair softly.

"I guess now I have one more reason to visit the coffeé shop everyday. Besides the delicious coffee." Hajime laughed, closing his eyes. "would you mind... if we'd cuddle a bit before working on our project?" "not at all hajime! Make yourself comfortable."


End file.
